titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
SF-001 (T4)
Appearance SF-001 is a 4-foot-tall mechanical fox with black and gold paint and blue glowing eye-sockets. The machine is armored in Durasteel and armed with an array of weaponry. It is shaped more like a wolf than a fox at a glance, with large claws on its feet and sharp teeth in its jaws. It is also fully mobile and functional for all joints, including said jaws. Exhaust ports around the machine allow it to exude a thick, black smoke to execute a smokescreen. Notable Equipment Turret-Mounted Class-3 Heavy Repeating Blaster SF-001's main weapon sits on its back: a Class 3 Heavy Repeating Blaster, also known as a "rotary blaster" due to its Gatling gun-like spin while firing. This weapon is mounted on a turret, which is capable of raising the weapon up to allow SF-001 to fire at targets below him. The cannon turret is capable of 360 degree fire, aiming straight up, and/or a 70 degree angle down after the turret raises. It fires what is technically classified as plasma bolts, taking superheated charged particles (which are charged with the power stored in his battery). The weapon fires 3-4 bolts per second. Claws His secondary weapons are the "claws" on his feet, each of which can be enveloped in electricity to provide a shocking cut. Class-5 Heavy Blasters His tertiary weapons are a pair of Class 5 Heavy Blasters, hidden in a panel of his tail that can be pulled back and deployed to allow a surprise shot on the run if necessary. The claws can also be used to act as tasers, allowing SF-001 a non-lethal close-combat option. Personality SF-001 is a very loyal, very protective, and very kind AI. Though he is fiercely protective of his charge, friends of the one he guards are just as protected as she is. SF-001 Is also friendly, often showing affection to certain individuals (including Ophelia, since he does like her). Despite his normally easy going and nice disposition, threatening Ophelia will turn the machine's eyes red, and its defense programs will kick in. From that point on, until Ophelia tells him to stand down, the one who threatened her is treated as hostile. And terminated in the most efficient way SF-001 can calculate. Powers and Abilities Powers See Notable Equipment. Weaknesses Low power. Though SF-001 is equipped with a generator to provide basic power, his battery is only capable of sustained combat for so long. The machine only has power to fire its weapons for 10 minutes before it requires a period of time to recharge its battery, during which it is only able to function on basic levels (i.e. movement and "thinking"). Durasteel is also magnetic, meaning a powerful enough magnet will disable it. Other Abilities Smokescreen Vents open up and out pours thick, black smoke. This is used for quick escapes, as the smoke is too thick for anybody to see through, and only the machine's thermal and sonar sensors allow it to move unhindered in its own smoke. This smokescreen is purely smoke, and as such can be seen through via thermal vision and supernatural modes of vision. Balance This is a unique ability, built into the machine for one reason and one reason only: To keep Ophelia at a comfortable "balanced" charge. Not too much and not too little, just enough. SF-001 is capable of absorbing any amount of electricity and storing it for its own use later, or discharging it safely into the ground. Its internal systems are thus heavily shielded, ensuring that the current simply arcs across its armor and into the ground. Due to this shielding, it is also immune to EMP effects. It can also discharge energy into Ophelia if she is low on energy, allowing SF-001 to provide more energy, or absorb it, to keep Ophelia comfortable. Relationships Ophelia RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Kaldra RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Keera RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- SF-001 was built after Kaldra did some digging and learned a few things about Ophelia. He's not about to share them, or how he came across them, but he is willing to help the girl out. Her fear of most things led him to create a droid, something that would protect her and remain at her side under any circumstances. Thus, SF-001 aka "Shadow" was built in secret aboard Dawnbreaker. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of , click here. Category:Tabs